


Bronze Saint College AU Drabbles

by MessengerAngeliaforos



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Also there's Scrabble, Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, This is literally just random shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessengerAngeliaforos/pseuds/MessengerAngeliaforos
Summary: Follow the Bronze Saints (and others) through their time in college!   Includes rooming mishaps, Scrabble playing, spontaneous subway karaoke, and other shenanigans!This is probably the least serious thing I will ever write.  Will be updated sporadically as inspiration allows.





	

“Episode” One  
Roommates! Who Set Up These Housing Assignments, Anyway?!

Jabu was lying on the couch, trying to forget the flight in- entering into an arm wrestling competition with Geki had definitely been a mistake in hindsight, the lack of feeling in his arm was proof of that- and watching his four roommates getting accustomed to the area when he heard the shouting from outside. At first, he tried to ignore it and continue observing Nachi, Ban, and Geki’s spirited raiding of the fridge, or even concentrate on Ichi at the bathroom mirror smearing roughly a gallon of hair gel into his mohawk. Surely if he didn’t pay attention to the mystery noise, it would go away eventually. Someone’s probably moving in downstairs and their roommates dropped a box of their things down the stairs or something, it’s nothing I need to worry about.  
“And I told you there’s no way I’m living with a bunch of Freshmen!”  
“But Nii-san… they’re really cool guys! I met them at orientation!”  
“Shun, you meet all kinds of weirdos at orientation! They could be into all sorts of crazy shit and you wouldn’t even know it until you open their closets and find a full-blown shrine to some pop star! Don’t make friends with people at orientation! Better yet, don’t make friends with anyone! Without friendship, you can get through college on just the burning eternal fire of your hate for the world!”  
“We can all play Scrabble together!”  
“...You’re not listening to a word I say, are you?”  
“Come on, Nii-san!”  
Jabu turned around to see two other students walk into the flat, too engaged in their conversation (or was it bickering?) to notice him or the others. The shorter one- probably Shun- was smiling so cheerfully it was almost unsettling. Nobody was that cheerful in college. His companion was much taller, and looked like he’d spent a lifetime getting up on the wrong side of the bed. Oblivious to the stares of confusion they were receiving, the newcomers continued to argue.  
“But seriously, why am I in a room with a bunch of Freshmen?!”  
Shun’s smile became even more innocent, turning into the smile of someone who had just done something which would definitely piss somebody off, knew they could get away with it, and didn’t regret it in the least. “Oh, I met all kinds of people at orientation! There was this nice lady there and she worked at the college, I think. She said something about housing assignments and she was working on them for older students, so I mentioned that you were my nii-san…”  
“Shun…”  
“And I might have also mentioned that you’re the only family I have…”  
“Shun…”  
“And I might have teared up, just a little, when I thought about not being able to see you every day, being your normal kind and joyful self…”  
“SHUN…”  
“And she said she’d see what she could do! So naturally I mentioned that there was a group of nice guys that I would like to room with too so they can all meet my wonderful nii-san and she said they could stay here too! Can you believe how nice she was, Nii-san? I like college!”  
“Shun,” his companion seethed through gritted teeth, “You got me assigned to a room with a bunch of Freshmen you barely know because you would miss me too much?!”  
“Of course!” Shun beamed happily, seeming to smirk a bit. “You’re the only big brother I’ve got, you know!”  
“Oh my god,” Shun’s brother moaned theatrically as he flopped into a chair, “You are impossible.”  
“I love you too, Nii-san!” Shun chirped, then seemed to finally notice Jabu and the others. “Oh look, Ikki! More friends!”  
The already established denizens of the apartment just stared at them, not sure how to react. Jabu exchanged looks with the others, all of them thinking the same thing. Who are these two, and how can they possibly be related? Their thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of another trio- three more students, one of whom was carrying a battered acoustic guitar.  
“Come on, just one more time!”  
“Seiya, you and Hyoga’s duet of Bohemian Rhapsody is something I never needed to hear, and especially not in the subway.”  
“What are you talking about? The people in our subway car liked it!”  
“The people were scooting away from you and they bolted for the doors at the next stop… Hyoga was getting way too into it.”  
“It’s an emotional song for me, Shiryu!”  
“...But did you really have to jump up on the seat?”  
“Yes, I did, actually!”  
Shun looked sad. “You sang in the subway? And I missed it?!”  
All three newcomers noticed his presence at once. “Shun!”  
Shun enveloped all three of them in the tightest hug he could muster. “We get to be roommates now! Isn’t that great, everyone?!”  
Nachi, Ichi, Ban, Geki, and Jabu remained confused, the three newcomers all nodded emphatically, and Ikki let loose a string of vehement cursing from the couch, ending with “-changing colleges as soon as I can, the friendship here is sickening.”  
Shun smiled back at them all, and then rummaged in the bag he’d been carrying. After a few moments of searching, he managed to procure what he was looking for.  
“So… anyone for Scrabble?”


End file.
